


Movies, Cake, And Lots Of Dick

by PastelPunkPrincess



Series: Sex Ed Series [20]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Food Fight, Light Smut, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: Frank comes over with a bag full of tricks and a plan for exactly how he and Gerard should spend their weekend.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Sex Ed Series [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/469150
Kudos: 20





	Movies, Cake, And Lots Of Dick

After the little stunt Frank had pulled, leaving Gerard all hard and lonely, he had left the little asshole quite a few angry messages expressing his great displeasure. He had just wanted him to finish what he'd started, but the last few, he hated to admit, had gotten a bit desperate.

He may have begged him to do some pretty dirty things to him, but that biting thing had been so fucking hot. He needed more.

Gerard blushed baldy and groaned as he re-read over them, also really wishing that he had thought before he sent an evil minion of Satan a picture of his dick. If that shit got forwarded or shown to anyone else, Gerard was most definitely going to be fired, go to jail, and die of embarrassment, and maybe not in that order.

He didn't want the whole school seeing him with his cock out, being such a little bitch for Frank.

The young teacher cringed at the thought, a slight feeling of shame going through him. Why did he always get himself into these stupid situations? Always letting the rational side of his brain that told him not to do that shit shut off when it came to Frank.

Maybe that's what being in love with someone was like, doing lots of stupid stuff that you regret later because your so enamored by them, you'd throw yourself off a cliff if it meant spending more time with them.

He felt a strange feeling swell in his heart then, somewhere between happy and sad, and a small smile graced his lips.

What the fuck was Frank Iero doing to him?

\------------------------------------------------------

A little before lunchtime, Gerard practically pissed himself when someone suddenly started hammering on his door while he was watching Jamie Oliver cooking a chicken.

He picked up the remote from where he knocked it to the floor and muted the sound, getting up cautiously to see who it was.

He only opened the door after he saw Frank's face, kind of big and distorted, through the peephole, and not the police about to storm the place or something crazy.

The younger man just waltzed in like he owned the place, yelling a "knock knock, motherfucker," with a huge smile on his face.

"You could have texted me, you know. Given me a heads up instead of almost scaring me half to death. That would have been nice."

"Where's the fun in that?" Frank chuckled.

Gerard just rolled his eyes and closed the door with a sigh, because when would Frank ever do something considerate.

He turned to face the younger man with his arms crossed, and his eyebrow raised cockily, a playful smile on his lips.

"So, you finally decided to come over and make it up to me for last night?"

Frank looked at him disgusted.

"God damn, Gerard, forward much! I just got through the door, and you already want me to drop to my knees and suck a dick?" he just shook his head like he was disappointed, still giving him that disapproving glare.

Gerard smiled unamused, because Frank was such a fucking hypocrite, and just walked around him to the couch to finish watching his show.

The younger man plopped down beside him but actually stayed silent for once, which was surprising. Although, after a few minutes, Gerard saw him start to fidget around out of the corner of his eye. Then he felt Frank's gaze on him, but Gerard decided to ignore him like he'd done to him last night, give Frank a taste of his own medicine.

The older man had to bite back a smile when he saw him scoot closer and start to wiggle around more, but Gerard stayed looking at the tv.

And then the little shit started poking him in the side over and over again.

"Gerard... Gerard... Gerard..."

But he wasn't giving in that easy, he wanted to see how long they could do this for, so he continued to not look at him, a slightly guilty smile on his face.

Frank grabbed the sleeve of his shirt in both hands and started shaking him around.

"Ger--ard, I know you can hear me. Look at my face. You know you love it," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at the end.

Gerard couldn't help but giggle at that, still trying hard to ignore the incessant younger man.

Then he felt him crawl up and sprawl out in his lap, peeking up at him through his hair and pouting, like maybe if he could look cute and pathetic enough, then Gerard would take pity on him and give him attention.

The older man wasn't falling for it, but it was actually kind of nice and comfortable having Frank curled up in his lap like a cat. He was half tempted to start rubbing his back and playing with his hair, which he hadn't styled today, so it was probably soft and nice.

Although, that's right when the shorter man decided to go from cute fluffy Frank to evil demon Frank, and Gerard felt him start mouthing at his dick through his thin pajama pants.

Gerard yelped and shoved him off, staring down at him from where he landed on the floor with wide, shocked eyes, completely caught off guard by the sudden sexual contact.

Frank just giggled evilly and smiled up at him, all smug at finally forcing the other man to look at him.

Gerard groaned and placed his head in his hands, leaning his elbows against his knees.

He should have known better than to play games with Frank; the little fucker always wins.

"What do you want, Frank?" he grumbled and pulled his hands away to look down at him.

"I came over so we could hang out and do stuff today. Come on, this is boring."

Gerard leaned over to help him up off the floor because he felt guilty for throwing him on the ground again, but Frank never seemed phased by it. He probably enjoyed getting all bruised up, the crazy little masochist.

"What did you have in mind?" Gerard asked, and Frank instantly jumped up, his eye filled with excitement.

"Wait here," he spoke animatedly and raced to the door and out of the house.

He came back in a moment later, carrying a good-sized bag and dropped it down with a thump on the carpet at Gerard's feet, starting to dig through it.

"We have movies...," he said, laying them out on the coffee table.

"Pasghetti, because I'm fucking Italian, and it's romantic, and I love it...," he set down a box of noodles and a jar of sauce.

"A box of cake mix, because baking together is cute right...?" doing the same with the box.

"And then, my personal favorite...," he stated as he dug around at the bottom of the bag, sticking his tongue out to the side in concentration.

Then he whipped out a giant purple sparkly dildo with a suction cup end and harshly suctioned it down to the table with a huge smile on his face, like he was proud of himself, as the thing kind of flopped around a bit.

"Frank! What the hell! Why do you have that? No!" Gerard squawked, dying of embarrassment and feeling appalled, wanting to bat the ridiculous thing away but not wanting to touch it.

"Oh, come on, don't be shy, baby. It's not that big," Frank rolled his eyes and pulled it up with a loud pop, bringing it over to Gerard.

The larger man made a weird strangled noise and tried to back up on the couch, but there was nowhere to go.

Frank crawled up in his lap and straddled his thighs, taking the dildo and slowly shoving it in his mouth, moaning and letting his eyes fall shut as his plump pink lips stretched around the large, purple rubber and his tongue worked at the end in his mouth.

Gerard couldn't take his eyes off of him as Frank worked the thing slowly in and out of his mouth, each time taking more and more of it until he watched the younger man shove it all the way down the back of his throat. Gerard could see the skin there bulging out around the thick head, completely entrancing him as it moved up and down inside of him.

Then Frank slipped it out, pulling off with a satisfied sigh, and slurped up some spit that dribbled out, pointing it toward him, like it was his turn.

Gerard almost fucking jizzed his pants.

"But...!" Frank spoke suddenly, snapping Gerard back to reality, "This is for later. We're not having sex until way later tonight. We can't just be fucking twenty-four seven. I want to actually do cute couple-y things with you today. So no sex," he said, shaking the thing around at him to punctuate his sentences.

"I... couple-y things?" Gerard's brain wasn't exactly functioning right now. He still had that image of Frank burning in his head, and it didn't help that he was waving the dildo in his face.

"Yes, now let's make lunch. I'm starving," Frank huffed and got off of him, making sure to hide the dildo in the bag again.

Lunch was literally the last thing on Gerard's mind as the younger man dragged him into the kitchen, while Gerard stared back at the bag longingly the whole way.

\---------------------------------------------------------

While they were eating the sandwiches they made, Frank told him about how his parents thought he was staying over at a friend's house, so they could spend the rest of the day together.

"So I brought some clothes with me so that I can sleep over, and we can use that new toy later," he smiled deviously, and Gerard had to remind himself to keep it together.

"But first, I want to watch some movies while we snuggle. Later, we can make dinner and that cake. Maybe, watch another movie after and make out. Then, if you're good, we can play with the toy."

"Hey, hey, hey? If I'm good? I seem to recall being the top here, so... it's if you're good," Gerard countered.

Frank tilted his head to the side a little with an arrogant smirk and raised one eyebrow challengingly, at that, "Well, actually...."

"Well, actually, shut the fuck up!" Gerard cut him off and took an aggressive bite of his sandwich.

Frank just snickered to himself, and Gerard wanted to smack his smug ass, maybe literally.

\------------------------------------------

After they were done eating, they went into the living room to watch the first movie, which Frank insisted on being John Wick, saying that there was a method of his madness based on what he wanted to happen during each movie.

Gerard just rolled his eyes, because of course, the little mastermind had this all planned out.

Although, after the movie started, Gerard saw what he meant because he actually got really into the plotline and liked the movie a lot, so the most he wanted to do was snuggle.

Especially during the part where the dog died, because Frank got very emotional, and then Gerard did too, so he scooped the younger man up into his lap and held him, rubbing his back to comfort him, his head lying against his chest as he sniffled quietly.

The next one was Friends With Benefits, which Gerard had seen before, but he still really loved it. It was funny and great, and the relationship reminded him a lot of his and Frank's, which was probably why he'd picked it.

He loved how carefree and easy it was, the idea of being not only lovers but also friends. Gerard really wanted that in his life, and he kind of felt like that would hopefully be where this was going.

The movie made both of them happy, and they shared lots of laughs and sang Closing Time loudly together, sharing a couple of sappy kisses throughout, but Frank would always interrupt them, so they could go back to watching the movie.

After that one finished, Frank jumped up and grabbed his fucking magic bag again, digging through it and pulling out two aprons and a chef's hat, with a big smile.

"Really, Frank? Outfits?"

"Shut up and put the hat on you fuck, it's fun," Frank griped and stuffed the hat on the other man's head.

When they got the aprons on, Frank drug Gerard into the kitchen again so they could make dinner and that cake he wanted; it was kind of cute how childlike he could be sometimes. Gerard had never really seen the fluffy side of that yet, so this was sort of new for him plus, Frank was so smart and evil, it was almost hard to believe he could be like this too.

The vegetarian spaghetti wasn't hard to make, just boiling noodles and sauce, they decided to make the cake.

Gerard was reading the instructions out loud off the box, and Frank was just making a lot of mess with bowls and a whisk. The larger man wasn't actually sure how this was ever supposed to be a cake.

"And we'll toss in some flour."

"You mean...," Frank stuck his hand in the flour, "like this?" and then threw some at Gerard's face.

The young teacher's mouth fell open in shock, and he grabbed some cocoa powder and tossed it back.

Frank peeled with laughter, grabbed the bag of flour, and ran around the island to take cover.

"What'cha so afraid of Frankie? Don't want to get...," Gerard snatched up the cocoa bag, "covered in chocolate!" and chased after him, throwing dashes of it at him, as Frank giggled and ran.

Frank picked up a pan as a shield and started alternated between dodging, running, and throwing.

The kitchen was becoming a complete mess, and Gerard ended up slipping a little, taking his eyes off the younger man for a second to make sure he didn't die as he steadied himself against the island.

Suddenly, Frank dumped the entire thing of flour on his head, and when the dust settled, he was completely covered in white powder.

Frank immediately doubled over laughing hysterically.

Gerard glared at him, seething with anger and contemplating punching the little shit in the gut, see how funny he'd find it then.

"You... you look like a ghost," he wheezed out between giggles.

"I hate you."

"But you're a cute ghost," Frank tried in an attempt to appease him, smiling and biting his lips to stop laughing.

Gerard just growled at his unamused, and Frank started dusting him off.

"Oh, lighten up, old man. God, you're such a tight ass."

Gerard scoffed, "Like you'd know how tight my ass is."

"You're right. I haven't even really seen your dick either. I was too busy getting bent over and fucked into oblivion, but maybe we could change that," he spoke, getting a bit suggestive sounding and adding a wink at the end.

Gerard suddenly felt bad.

He'd never thought about it before, but both times they had sex, it had been a heat of the moment thing; Gerard just used and abused Frank for his own pleasure, not caring about intimacy.

He hadn't even seen Frank's dick, except for momentarily when he'd half-ass cleaned him up and put panties back on him their first time, but it had seemed pretty thick though.

And that's when Gerard found himself starting to think about what it'd be like, maybe getting a little turned on.

Frank's voice sadly brought him back to reality.

"Gerard, are you thinking about the dildo again?" he asked with a cheeky grin, "Because you have that weird spaced out horny look on your face you get when you fantasize about me, and I told you, not till later."

Gerard squeaked and went into a small coughing fit from the embarrassment of being caught, making Frank just grin from ear-to-ear.

"Bad, Mr. Way. We're supposed to be innocently making a cake. Not picturing blow jobs in the kitchen," he teased, shaking his head, "WHy you always in the gutter?"

"Wow, you're one to talk."

"Shhh!" Frank whined, pawing his hands in Gerard's face, trying to get him to stop pointing out his flaws like maybe that would make him forget.

Gerard just shook his head at his silliness.

"Come on, help me clean this up."

Frank sighed and grabbed a dishcloth, starting to wipe down the counters and such, so they could just sweep it all up.

Gerard was almost done with the island when he noticed Frank looking at him funny.

"What?"

"What about cleaning us up?"

"Oh, um, let's just dust each other off, and then we can shower when we're done. I'm sure we'll end up getting more on us before we're finished."

"Alright," Frank replied and moved toward him.

Gerard thought that he was going to do what he'd just told him to and dust him off, but since when did Frank do as he was told.

Suddenly, the smaller man lunged forward, grabbing both sides of Gerard's head, and quickly licked a huge swath across the teacher's face and mouth.

Gerard sputtered and scrunched his face up in disgust, turning his head away and trying to push Frank off of him.

The coco felt all gross and sticky, now a big spit covered smear across most of his face, and Gerard felt so disgusting.

"Ew! Ew! Ewww!" the older man squealed and raced to the sink to wash it off, Frank's laughter filling his ears as he did so.

"I'm never cooking with you again," Gerard vowed in a pathetic whine, between splashing water on his face.

"Awww, and I was really hoping you'd let me cover you in chocolate somewhere else and lick it all off," Frank purred, and Gerard forgot how to breathe.

\----------------------------------------

After they cleaned up and dinner was ready, Frank took it to the table, and Gerard bust out the fancy plates his mom had got him as a housewarming gift, but he'd never used until now.

All of it was really kind of nice actually, having a dinner they made together on fine plates and sitting across from a hot sexy guy, who, no matter how aggravating, he was starting to fall in love with. To be honest, it was hard to keep his hands off him most of the time.

"See, wasn't this fun?" Frank smiled at Gerard as he shoved a fork full of pasta into his mouth.

"Yeah, but you're definitely not leaving tomorrow until you help me clean up that mess."

Frank chuckled and nodded in agreeance, grabbing his drink and taking a sip.

They continued to eat together quietly, really enjoying the food, when suddenly, Frank got a horrified look on his face and jumped up, bolting out of the room.

Gerard just sat there with his eyebrow raised until he smelled the burning sugar.

He jumped up too, running to the other room to check on him.

Gerard came in to find Frank holding the pan of slightly burnt cake with the oven gloves and smiling sheepishly.

"Oops... kind of forgot to set the timer."

Gerard just shook his head and laughed playfully at him, because of course, he did.

\------------------------------------------

The cake had still tasted good, even though it got a little burnt, but the frosting had made it fine.

After they finished, Frank smiled deviously at Gerard, making the other man a bit uncomfortable, seeing as the younger man only did that when he was planning something bad.

"I know that look. What are you up to now?"

"Nothing," Frank answered instantly and got up, leading the way to the living room, his smile only growing.

"What?" Gerard giggled because he had a feeling it was something sexual.

Frank didn't answer; he just picked up the last DVD and tossed it to him.

Gerard caught it against his chest and looked at the cover, and snorted.

"Fifty Shades Of Grey? Really? Why?" he whined, looking at the younger man, slightly disgruntled, "Does your mom even know you took this from her?"

"That's Ryan's actually, he suggested it."

Gerard almost spit out his teeth because what the fuck? Shy, quiet, innocent, little Ryan, had this movie? Wow, it really was the quiet ones you had to watch out for.

"Plus, the movie is pretty much shit, so we don't have to pay attention at all. It'll just be like crappy porn in the background of our make out. You're a way better dom then fucking 'Christian Grey'" he air-quoted in a girly voice.

The young teacher chuckled at that, and a sly smile graced his lips.

"Yeah? Am I hotter too?"

Frank's eyes got dark and feral as he growled, "You bet your ass. Especially when you wear that sexy dress shirt, vest, and tie."

The younger man shivered.

"You have no idea what it does to me," he continued, biting his bottom lip.

Gerard tossed the video down and pulled Frank to him, letting out a hum as he pressed their hips together and captured his mouth against his own.

Frank's lips glided against his open mouth kisses, his tongue lapping over them as well.

Gerard felt lust start to swirl in his stomach again, and he pushed the shorter man back toward the couch, but Frank pulled away, making Gerard whine, and grabbed the movie, shaking it back and forth teasingly.

"Can't forget the movie."

Now, Frank was just being a little shit, making him wait till it officially started, to go back to kissing again.

Gerard plopped down on his couch, crossing his arms and making a grumpy pouting glare at Frank.

He wasn't happy until Frank was back in his arms, their lips connected again.

Gerard moaned as he felt the younger man push him back, so Frank was lying on top of him, and Gerard threaded his fingers into his hair, tugging softly.

He licked at Frank's lip ring and bit into his plump bottom lip, pulling slowly until it slipped from between his teeth, causing the shorter man to let out a broken moan, and claw at Gerard's chest, grabbing two handfuls of his shirt and dragging him closer.

Frank kissed him deeply, their mouths crashing together in a clash of teeth and tongue, and Gerard slid his hands down Frank's sides to grab his soft twink ass, squeezing it rhythmically and causing Frank to pull back for breath.

They both panted as Frank started rocking his hips down slowly against Gerard's, causing their growing hard-ons to rub together, and Gerard keened at the feeling of the soft fabric of his pj's sliding across his sensitive skin and he arched up a bit under the smaller man.

He grabbed the bottom of Frank's shirt and tried to hike it up, and the younger man helped him pull it the rest of the way off, tossed it away, and kissing at Gerard's jaw, nipping and licking across the strong contrasting edge.

The young teacher let his hands map out the entire surface of Frank's chest and back.

He could feel the gentle rise and fall of his toned muscles and pecks, like peaks and valleys of vast unfamiliar terrain, smooth and soft beneath his fingers, feeling his muscles slide and move under his skin.

Gerard moaned and dragged his nails down Frank's back, causing him to snarl as he found the spot he'd bitten last night again with his tongue, massaging at it gently, and Gerard felt his lungs give out because he really fucking wanted that again.

"Oh, please, Frankie?" he begged, his voice breathy as his eyes fluttered half shut.

Frank chuckled lightly and teasingly skimmed his teeth across his skin, causing Gerard to curse and writhe under him.

"Beg for it," he whispered, harsh and commanding, making Gerard's stomach drop, feeling his dick give a heavy twitch in his pants in anticipation.

It took everything Gerard had to get his brain together enough to ask.

He swallowed and licked his lips, groaning out, "P-please, sir. Bite me."

Gerard's eyes shot open at the sudden glorious pain, Frank's teeth sinking into his neck, working them against the taut muscle gently.

He let out the loudest, most pornographic moan he'd ever heard himself make, and he would have been terribly embarrassed if he weren't so turned on right now.

He felt the sharp points of Frank's teeth digging into his soft skin, indenting it, his tongue lapping at the flesh caught between them.

Gerard's dick was throbbing painfully, straining and leaking against the front of his thin cotton pants.

Frank let go and leaned over to Gerard's ear, squeezing his dick and making him gasp.

"You fucking wait till the movie's over bitch got it?" he growled in his ear and pulled back, slapping his ass.

Fucking hell! This movie was two hours long, and Gerard had been horny since last night. He was going to die of blue balls before then.

But Frank got off of him and sat back, watching the movie.

Gerard flopped his head back against the couch cushion and groaned.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
